Elemental Combat
The ability to utilize elemental forces in combination of physical combat. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called * Elemental Fighting Style * Bending Arts * Elemental Martial Arts * Yosojutsu Capabilities Users who posses Elemental Manipulation or its sub-powers and have learned to of infuse their preexisting combat styles with the elements they can control. Applications *Elemental Exoskeleton *Elemental Generation/Energy Generation *Elemental Infusion/Energy Infusion *Enhanced Combat Variations * Aerokinetic Combat - (Air) * Astrokinetic Combat - (Stars) * Atmokinetic Combat - (Weather) * Benzinikinetic Combat - (Gas) * Chlorokinetic Combat - (Plant) * Chronokinetic Combat - (Time) * Cryokinetic Combat - (Ice) * Crystalokinetic Combat - (Crystal) * Electrokinetic Combat - (Electricity) * Electromagnetokinetic Combat - (Electromagnetism) * Ergokinetic Combat - (Energy) * Etherkinetic Combat - (Aether) * Ferrokinetic Combat - (Metal) * Frigokinetic Combat - (Snow) * Geokinetic Combat - (Earth) * Geo-Thermokinetic Combat - (Magma) * Gyrokinetic Combat - (Gravity) * Hagio-Pyrokinetic Combat - (Holy Fire) * Heliokinetic Combat - (Solar Energy) * Hyalokinetic Combat - (Glass) * Hydrokinetic Combat - (Water) * Ionikinetic Combat - (Plasma) * Kolasi-Pyrokinetic Combat - (Hellfire) * Lunakinetic/Menekinetic Combat - (Lunar Energy) * Magnokinetic Combat - (Magnetism) * Mistiakinetic Combat - (Mist/Fog) * Naturakinetic Combat - (Nature) * Nephokinetic Combat - (Vapor) * Netherkinetic Combat - (Nether) * Oleumkinetic Combat - (Oil) * Papyrokinetic Combat - (Paper) * Photokinetic Combat - (Light) * Psammokinetic Combat - (Sand) * Pyrokinetic Combat - (Fire) * Radiokinetic Combat - (Radiation) * Seismokinetic Combat - (Seismic Energy) * Serqekinetic Combat - (Acid) * Spatiokinetic Combat - (Space) * Sonokinetic Combat - (Sound) * Thermokinetic Combat - (Temperature) * Typhokinetic Combat - (Smoke) * Umbrakinetic Combat - (Darkness) * Xylokinetic Combat - (Wood) Associations *Elemental Constructs *Energy Constructs Limitations * May be limited to single element at a time until training can be done. * May need to be around the element in order for the power to successfully executed. * Requires combat knowledge. Known Users * Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians) * Joshua Rauje (The Young Guardians) * Derek Marvin (The Young Guardians) * Natsu Dragnel (Fairy Tail) * Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) * God Slayers (Fairy Tail) * Cole McGrath (inFamous) * Benders (Avatar: The Last Air Bender) * Logia Devil Fruit users (One Piece) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece); via "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk" technique * Ninjas with elemental affinities (Naruto) * Fighting Pokemon (Pokemon) * Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros. series) * Zero with his Z-Saber (Megaman X series) * Riders (Kamen Rider) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden' via Ninpo) * Shaman (World of Warcraft) * Toa (Bionicle) Gallery Redhawk.gif|Whenever he is in Gear Second and infuses his arm with Haki, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is able to ignite his arm to coat it in flames, creating his powerful Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Infusion Category:Combat Powers Category:Super Powers